Vacations Hurt
by foreverlonely67
Summary: Our favorite Beyblade characters return for some fun in Italy. But when a five month vacation takes a turn for the worst what will happen? includes some of my oc's
1. The Spin Off

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the clouds were just right in the sky, and the birds were singing. On said day a certain brunette was laying on her bed in the room shared with a few other girls reading a book.

**Bella's POV**

'She ran into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. Downstairs you could hear the shouts from her mother and father. She climbed into bed and wrapped herself under the covers. Whenever she was wrapped under the covers she felt like she was away from the yelling. Away from the heartbreak. Away from the pain. But this time she could still hear it and it sound as if it was getting closer. She inched further under the covers desperate to escape into her happy place but it seemed that happiness was far away. She closed her eyes and-.' "Bella! Where are you?!" I looked up from the book I was reading. I saw Madoka, Jenny, and Angie walk in with my purse. "What's going on? And why do you have my purse?" Madoka threw my purse at me, "Since we got here you haven't gotten out of this room once. You need to put down the book and come with. We're going into town to go sightseeing." "Seriously guys we are here for a whole five months. I can go around the place anytime I choose." "Yeah but we finally got everyone to come with us. You're the only one that's wants to stay here. Even Nile is going." Jenny taunted. I felt my cheeks go a little warm at the sound of his name. "I'm glad that you got everyone to go with you guys but I just want to stay here and read." Angie sighed, "Ok have it your way. Let's go girls." As they walked out the door I picked up my book again. 'She closed her eyes awaiting the comforting silence that she grew up with. But she only heard the roaring of her parents getting closer and closer-. A knock would interrupt me again. I yelled for the person to come in. I thought that the other girls came in to persuade me to come with. I looked up and saw Nile walk in. "I heard that you didn't want to come with us today." he said. "We are going to be here for five months so I can go another time. I just want to read right now." I heard him sigh, "Well since you want to do this the hard way." I felt his hands wrap around me and he threw me over his shoulder. "Nile put me down." He stayed silent. The book was then taken from my hands and replaced by my purse. "Please Nile." He walked in front of the mirror then looked around on the floor. He bent down, picked up my shoes and placed them on my feet. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. When he walked into the hallway I could see everyone still standing there. I heard Madoka start laughing when she saw me on Nile's shoulder. "I thought you wanted to stay here and read." she said. "Well I don't have a choice anymore so we should go now."

**Masamune's POV**

After laughing at the predicament Bella was trapped in we walked over to the elevator. Since we have been working hard Bella thought that we could all use a long vacation. Since we didn't have the money to pay for vacation Bella so graciously paid for all of us to stay in Italy for a whole five months. I didn't think that she could pay for all of those plane tickets and was even going to tell her that I couldn't make it so she wouldn't have to pay so much money. When I walked over to her house it was huge. I didn't know that one house can hold so many rooms. I was talking with her in the living room when her dad walks in. When I looked at him I realized that he was that super rich man Brandon Lidashi. Since this was a vacation I decided to stay and help plan it. When I heard that Ashley was coming with us I was dancing on the inside. I'll admit it I sort of have a crush on Ashley. I mean who wouldn't? She has long beautiful blonde hair, icy blue eyes, she is 5'2 but that alright with me. It means that she doesn't intimidate my height. But back to planning the trip I wanted to go to Hawaii but Bella says that everyone goes to Hawaii for the beaches and she wants to go on vacation to rest and have fun. She took a look at the map hanging in the living room. She took a dart off of the dart board closed her eyes and threw it. When she opened them up and looked at where the dart was sticking out. It was on Italy. She made arrangements with her dad and let him know that she needs fourteen plane tickets to Italy and two separate hotel rooms for two months. When he heard how long he laughed and said you should just make it five months. Bella's face brightened when he made the joke and that's how we ended up here in Italy for five months.

**Kyoya's POV**

Walking out of the elevator I couldn't help but wonder why I even agreed to this trip. I knew that the girls only wanted to go sightseeing in all of the stores. I felt bad for Nile especially since he dragged Bella out of her room. She is like super rich so when she gets to the shopping plaza he is going to have nothing but bags to carry around. I looked in his direction to see him finally putting Bella down. "So our lovely tour guides where do we go first?" Jenny looked in my direction, "Well Mr. impatient we haven't exactly decided where to go but we can walk around a bit until we find someplace that looks exciting." I growled when she said that, "So you mean that you didn't actually plan this you just felt like leaving the hotel so you drag all of us out?" She played with her fingers a bit, "Well I wasn't the only one that wanted to leave the hotel room. Bella was locked in the room for two days now reading. So we had to do something to drag her out." Bella looked a little annoyed, "I was quite fine reading my book until some people decides to take me out of my book and have my standing up arguing with them." When she said that I knew that they were going to have an argument so I walked over to the nearest bench and sat down.

**Jenny's POV**

"Well I'm sorry for worrying about your health and wanting to take you out for fresh air and sunlight." She countered with, "My health is perfectly fine without you guys butting in. I get enough fresh air and plenty of sunlight when I sit on the balcony to read." "Really I wouldn't notice since you're almost as white as a ghost! Do you know what its like to walk in the bathroom and find long strands of brown hair on the floor?" By that I noticed everyone was sitting on the bench under the tree. I looked back to see Bella staring at me and her face was red like Gingka's hair. She raised her hand balled it into a fist and hit me.

**Bella's POV **  
Jenny was really starting to get on my nerves. She really crossed the line when she said that she finds my hair on the bathroom floor in the morning. I raised my hand balled it into a fist and hit her right in her face. I knew that if I stopped now that she would jump on me and try to get me back so I jumped on her and kept punching her. Jenny and I could never really get along and I had so much anger wrapped up in me because but with each punch I felt better. I don't know how long we were there until I felt someone pull me off of Jenny and saw Kyoya pick up Jenny. I was still pretty angry so I started yelling, "No let me at her! I've put up with her for too long and now I am done with it!" I heard Nile behind, "Calm down Bell. If you hit her again you might really hurt badly." I always listen to Nile but this time I was so angry I just lashed out again. "No! I don't care she should have never started this!" Jenny looked my way, "Don't let this get to your head Lidashi. You're just luck that you got the first hit." Kyoya looked at Nile then turned to the others staring at us, "Alright we're going to take them to the hotel so they can clean up and change." Gingka spoke for the others, "Let them take their times so they can calm down as well." Nile nodded then threw me on his shoulder again Kyoya mimicking his actions and made their ways back to the hotel.


	2. Fun with Animals

Just realized that I didn't do this on the first chapter so here goes. Disclaimer: Metal Fight Beyblade belongs to its rightful owners. I only own my oc's Bella, Jenny, Angie, Ashley, and Shantel and the story line.

Kyoya's POV

I don't know what's worst. That fact that I wasted my time getting ready just to walk back to the hotel or the fact that I was almost hit by Bella. For a small girl she can give a good punch. Well what's done is done now I just want to go back to my room and rest. We got to the girls' room and opened the door. It looked nothing like our room, the only thing our rooms have in common is the fact that they both have small bey-stadiums. I put Jenny down and she walked into the bathroom. With nothing to do at the moment I walked over to the recliner and sat down. A few minutes later Nile walked in with a very annoyed Bella on his shoulder. She didn't even wait for him to put her down she just crawled down and walked into the other bathroom. Nile walked over to the couch and sat down. It was quiet until I turned on the TV. Ridiculousness was on so I left it there.

I heard Nile chuckle, "Do you only watch this show just to laugh people's pain."

"It's the only good thing that's still on TV so I watch it."

He sighed, "I'm pretty sure that's not the only good show left on TV."

"Want to check for yourself?"

He took the remote and started to flip through channels.

Bella's POV

Angry couldn't begin to describe how I felt right now. I just wanted to hit her one more time. I looked over and found a scissors on the counter next to me. I picked it up and started to chip away at the counter. I would pay for the damages later but I just needed to take my frustration out on something. I started to stab the counter with the scissors, harder each time. When I went to do it again but one side of the scissors got stuck on the counter causing it to open and the other side to rub across my wrist. It was cut. It wasn't cut badly but it was still cut. I proceeded to do it again and again and again. I continued until my wrist was covered in slices. It hurt but the pain helped me feel a little better. I looked in the mirror and saw that my usually neat brown hair was all over the place and my usually lively brown eyes were dull. I opened the medicine cabinet and found a first aid kit. I took out the peroxide and some gauze. I cleaned my wounds and put gauze over them. I looked down to find my yellow dress ruined so I put away the kit and walked out of the bathroom and over to the closet. I took out my purple top, white jeans, and my purple flats. I quickly changed and put my hair back into a bun then reviewed myself in the mirror. I noticed that the gauze around my wrist was standing out a lot so I grabbed my white sweater and walked back into the living room with the boys.

**Nile's POV**

After channel surfing and finding nothing good on TV to watch I just put Ridiculousness back on and settled with that. Kyoya started laughing,

"Did you find anything better to watch?"

"Shut up."

Bella walked out of the bedroom followed by Jenny. They didn't seem as angry as before so we left. We met everyone in the park again.

"So where do we go now?"

Yu jumped up and yelled, "The zoo!"

Everyone shrugged and we headed over to the zoo. It was a really lovely day. It sort of reminded me of Egypt. I remember walking to the ice-cream shop with my youngest brother and then to the park so he could play a little. I began to smile a little as I remembered how happy he got on a Saturday because that I meant that he got to spend the whole day with me. I was pulled from my daydream when we arrived at the zoo. Bella walked up to the ticket booth and paid for 14 VIP access tickets. One by one we walked up to the guy and he put a band on all of our wrists except Bella's wrist. She took hers from him and put it on herself. I shrugged and walked off with the others I would ask her about it later.

**Angie's POV**

I must admit that I wasn't in the mood for going to the zoo but once I got there I just couldn't help but act like Yu. I started running around from cage to cage looking at the animals. I looked back and saw that the others were looking at me funny. I gave the a sheepish smile and laughed nervously.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself. This place just makes me want to run around for hours nonstop."

Shantel laughed at me, "Its alright Ann. That's exactly how I feel right now." She grabbed Demure's hand and ran off with him.

I just stared in the direction she ran off in to see Demure struggling to keep up. Laughing I turned to the others,

"So where do we go first?"

Bella opened the map that she got at the entrance and everyone gathered around her. This zoo must be really big for it to need a map. I took a look at the map and saw that they hap polar bears. I suggested that we go see the polar bears first but since it was on the other side of the zoo we decided to check them out last. The closest place to us right now were the bird cages so we went in that direction. All of the birds were so beautiful that I just need to have my picture taken with one of them. I grabbed Tsubasa's hand and gave my camera to Madoka and we stood in front of the birds.

"Alright you two smile."

She took the picture and the parrot behind us started squawking like he was asking for another picture. So we just smiled again and Madoka took another picture. She gave me back my camera and I looked at the pictures with Tsubasa. The first one showed us smiling and the parrot behind us wasn't looking but in the second one the parrot was smiling and had his wings spread out to show off his beautiful colors. Tsubasa spoke up beside,

"The second one is a keeper. You look really great in that one."

I blushed and looked at the ground twirling a lock of my red shoulder length hair around my finger. I looked up at him to see him smiling at me.

"Thanks Tsubasa."

We walked back over to the group and saw that Shantel and Demure had returned.

"So where do we go next?"

Masamune looked around the area and saw the reptile house. He pointed to it and said, "We should go there. I would love to see what kind of reptiles they have."

I shrugged and followed the group to the reptile house.

**Madoka's POV**

We walked into the reptile house and saw that we were in a lizard habitat. It was so cool watching them change colors when they changed what they were laying on. I looked inside another cage and saw on iguana. It looked at me and bared its sharp fangs. I laughed when he sneezed. We kept looking around until we came to another door marked alligators and crocodiles. We made sure that everyone was with us and then went through the door. I looked around and noticed that the alligators were on my left and the crocodiles were on my right. We kept walking until we reached a certain cage with an alligator sitting on a nest. She moved off of the nest and you could see her eggs hatching. It was so that I took a picture of it. After watching the miracle of hatching we kept walking and the lights kept getting dimmer and dimmer. It was almost completely dark when we reached a door that said snakes. I have a phobia of snakes (**I don't know if this is true so bear with me please**) so I moved to the back of the group and I saw Bella do the same thing. We walked in and the lights were so dim that it gave the place an eerie look. I was nervous so I grabbed the closest hand and it turned out to be Bella's hand. We lurched forward and almost immediately I regretted it. I saw that we were surrounded by really large snake and Bella and I hugged each other at the same time and we froze with fear. I felt her begin to shake and realized that she was crying. She looked even more terrified than me. I looked back ahead and realized that we were all alone in the snake residence. I started to panic. Where did the others go?

**Gingks's POV**

Man that reptile house was awesome. I didn't want to leave but we had to. I looked around for everyone else and they came from the exit. It was lunchtime and I couldn't wait to eat something. I looked for Bella since she had the map and couldn't find her or Madoka anywhere. I was going to ask the others if they saw where the went until I heard Madoka scream.

**"MADOKA!"**


	3. The Problem With Snakes

**Gingka's POV**

**"Madoka!"** I ran back into the reptile house and saw that a rattle snake got loose and was slowly making its way towards the girls. I paled when I found nothing that I could use to get it away from them. Oh man what do I do?

"Let it rip!"

I saw Striker make its way toward the snake. It hit the snake and the snake was thrown into the air. It fell behind me and Masamune and Striker charged after it again. He pretty much got it out of the door so I walked up to the girls. I touched Madoka and she tensed up a bit.

"Madoka open your eyes its me Gingka."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. I smiled to let her know that the snake was gone. She jumped on me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh Gingka I thought that I was a goner. I didn't even see when it got loose all I heard was a hissing behind me and Bella was crying and could barely move and I couldn't just leave her here."

I hugged her back, "Its ok Madoka. I'm here now and the snake is gone too. So you two are going to be ok. Well physically I don't know about mentally."

We let go and stood up I looked back in the corner and saw Bella still curled up and crying so I bent down again and picked her up. She grabbed onto my shirt and started to calm down a bit. We made our way out of the snake residence and back into the zoo. When we got out I saw a worker with the snake in a glass box and another worker who looked relieved to see us come out until he saw Bella in my arms.

"Is everyone alright? Did anyone get injured?"

"No we're all fine but I want to know how 'it' got loose." my gaze was set on the guy that conveniently had the snake holder ready.

I saw the rest of my group running up to us.

Tsubasa reached us first,

"Is everyone alright?"

I gave him Bella to hold and walked up to the guy holding the snake.

"So how did it get out?"

"He must have broken the glass or slipped through a hole under the glass."

"Really? Because if I remember well there were no holes in the glass and definitely no tunnels on the floor and I think you should tell the truth before my friend comes to."

"Well if there were no holes at all then I cant really say what it was that happened exactly. Maybe someone let him out."

I looked at him and thought about what he said. Since I couldn't argue with him I turned around and walked off with my friends.

**Jungle Gourmet Lunch Time Tsubasa's POV**

We just got to a lunch stand in the zoo and I put Bella in one of the chairs to sit down.

"So would any of you three mind telling the rest of us what's going on?"

Madoka took a seat and sighed,

"Well it started at the snake habitat. I have a snake phobia but it looks like Bella's beat mine. So we stayed behind you guys and tried not to look around but they were everywhere. Eventually Bella started to shake and cry and then she fell to her knees and wouldn't move. I looked up to find the rest of you guys gone. You were nowhere close to us so I tried to get Bella to move again. The most I could do was get her to stand and when she did her eyes widened and her tears came more fierce. I looked in the direction that she was looking in and saw a rattle snake coming toward us. We slowly backed up until we were trapped in a corner. Bella fell to her knees again and got into fetal position crying some more. When it got closer to us I screamed hoping that someone would hear me. Luckily Gingka burst through the door. But he was looking around like he lost something and I thought that this was the end so I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst. I heard Masamune yell 'let it rip' and then I heard the snake above us but also moving away from us. When I finally opened my eyes I saw that everything was clear so Gingka picked up Bella and we came out of that place."

Wow. I know two girls who aren't going to bed tonight.

"So Bella what's your deal with snakes?"

She flinched a bit but sighed,

"Well when I was seven my parents took me to a zoo quiet like this one but only it was in China. I was so excited to go that I just kept pulling them. When we got to the last exhibit which was the snake county I was a little hesitant to go in but my mom reassured me that she would be right by my side. At the exit there was a show and a guy was trying to catch a snake and when he caught it he gave the audience a chance to pet it. So when he saw that my family didn't go up to pet the snake he walked over to us with it. He recognized my dad as the richest man in Japan and thought that if he could get a picture with my dad holding a snake he could sell it to the media and make some quick cash off of unfortunately when he got to us the snake started to wrap around his hand threatening to break it. He tried to hold onto it but he yelled out and threw it at my mom. It wrapped around her and bit her in the neck twice. She was rushed to the hospital but didn't make it. I was told that she died in the hospital because most of the poison got into her blood stream and travelled around her body. My dad had the guy arrested for causing the death of my mom. He wasn't even supposed to be doing a show at the zoo and he didn't have a performance license to say that it was alright for him to be doing such dangerous things around the public. Daddy was so depressed by my mom's death that he stayed at home for a week and stared at the piano that she used to play all the time. The only thing that I have left of my mom is my bey Sky Angel."

She started to shake and cry again. I looked at the others and saw that most of them were either crying or just had a sad look on their faces. Yu walked up to her and gave her a big hug. The rest of us joined in and made it a group hug even Kyoya joined us (**I'm pretty sure Kyoya has a heart as well**). Jenny walked off with a scowl on her face. She returned with some napkins and gave them to Bella. The rest of us let go and sat around the table and gave her a moment to herself.


	4. A Cute Moment

**Jungle Gourmet 1:00 **

**Jenny's POV**

I could feel my anger boil up again. What is it with her?! She always has to play the victim with something and its driving me mad. I don't know why Kyoya made me go on this trip with him. I could be home in my bed watching TV but no I'm in Italy listening to some spoiled rich brat's story! Ugh why does she have to be such an attention whore and why does everybody give her what she doesn't need?! What about me? I work my but off to make it where I am today and she gets everything handed to her on a silver platter. She has it easy all she has to do is call daddy and whine like some idiot and she gets whatever it is that she wants. Just thinking about it makes me want to punch her even more. I should go before I do something I regret. With that I got up and walked off. **(To everyone reading this I have no problem with rich people or their ways. I just tried to give a reason for Jenny not liking Bella so much.)**

**Shantel's POV**

Poor Bella I wish I could do something to help. I was about to ask Jenny when I saw her walk away. Strange I wonder what happened to her.

"Demure I'm going to go see what's bothering Jenny so when the others are ready to order just get me a burger with fries."

"Ok." he said.

Now to go see what's wrong with Jenny. I followed her until she finally stopped at the penguin exhibit.

"Hey Jen what's wrong?"

She turned around and answered,

"What do you mean?"

"Well you seemed kind of angry when you gave Bella the tissues and then walked off."

"Well its just that I'm tired of her. All she wants is for people to feel bad for her. That's all rich people want nothing but attention. And Bella is the biggest attention whore of them all. Sometimes I just want to punch the money out of her. All she has to do is call her daddy and he'll buy her all of Russia but the rest of us have to work our fingers off just to be able to go from one town to the next. And then she just waves it around like money is the easiest thing to come across. It just make me angry that if I actually do something then I'll look like the bad guy and everyone will go running to her side. But where does that leave me, you and the others? Nowhere but the doghouse."

She was so angry that she turned red.

"Wow I never knew that you felt like that. But did you know that Bella has done a lot for us. She was the one that paid for this trip. She paid for the hotel room. She somehow got the employees to put a bey-stadium in each room so that we can have fun battling each other. Jenny she has done so much for all of us and the only way she wants us to repay her for the vacation is by having a good time. How many people do you know are like that?"

She looked at the ground and frowned. Looks like I struck a cord. She started to scow again.

"Nobody cause all rich people want to do is make you spend money you don't have and make you feel bad when you cant."

And the cord broke. Oh well I tried.

"Look Jenny I don't know why you feel like this but look at everything that Bella has done for you over the years and you might have a change of heart. But lets get back to the others before they get worried."

* * *

**Nile's POV**

Today started off as such a good day but quickly turned sour. I hope nothing else goes bad.

"Hello and welcome to Jungle Gourmet. May I take your order?"

I looked up and saw a waitress with a seriously creepy smile on her face. I'm pretty sure her face was hurting.

"Um yeah. Can I get a burger with fries and water?"

"Sure!"

She walked to everyone else at the table and took their orders. Of course Gingka, Masamune, and Benkai ordered almost the entire menu. She came back around the table and took Bella's order last.

"And what would you like to eat?"

She looked up at the waitress,

"Actually I don't really want anything to eat."

She looked at Bella funny and asked,

"Are you sure?"

Bella smiled and said,

"I'm sure. I don't really want to eat right now."

As the waitress was about to leave I grabbed her hand.

"One minute. Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"

She looked at me,

"I'm fine."

"But you skipped breakfast today."

"I wasn't hungry then and I'm not really hungry now."

I turned to the waitress,

"Can you bring me a bowl of grapes please?"

She nodded and left for the kitchen.

(Time skip to when they get their food)

Looking around the table you would wonder where one restaurant in a zoo got so much food. Even the bowl of grapes were huge. Well better start now or I might not finish today.

"So Bella what's wrong with your stomach?"

She looked confused. It was the cutest face she ever made.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you said that you didn't feel like eating so I thought it was your stomach."

"My tummy is fine thank you."

I started laughing. She put on that cute confused face again.

"What's so funny Nile?"

"Its how you said tummy. It was adorable."

I stopped laughing to see her puff her cheeks and they were red.

"Awww did I make the poor baby blush?"

She turned redder,

"No you did not. And I am not a poor baby."

While she was talking I put a grape in her mouth. She didn't realized but I saw her chewing.

"I'm pretty sure I did."

"No you didn't."

I put another grape in her mouth. I continued this until all the grapes in the bowl were gone.

"Well now I learned something new about you Bella."

"Oh really and what would that be?"

"I can't trust you anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because you told me that you weren't hungry yet still you ate a bowl of grapes."

Her eyes grew to the size of saucers. I pointed toward the bowl of grapes.

"When did I eat those?"

"While you were talking."

"But I didn't touch them so how did I eat them?"

"I fed you while you were talking."

"Really how didn't I realize then?"

"I really don't know but it was cute though. You were just chewing and kept talking."

She smirked.

"Oh really? So you think I'm cute?"

I froze. What do I say? I know I'll beat her at her own game.

"Actually I do think that you're cute. Especially when you eat."

She blushed again then turned away from me.

"Remember you asked me."

She turned even redder and I laughed at her again.

* * *

**Benkei's POV**

Man lunch was great. That place sure knows how to make one killer burger. But sadly now lunch time is over and we're back to looking at the rest of the animals in this place. It was cool watching the girls run off with the boys taking pictures when we came up to their favorite animals. I will admit I am a little jealous watching them but them being happy was enough for me. We came to the last animal in the place before the exit which were the monkeys. In the far back you could see a mother monkey playing with her baby. Since it was the last exhibit before we left everyone decided to take a group picture. Madoka asked the worker to take the picture of us and then ran back to the rest of us. After we took the picture we left the zoo.

"Well guys where do we go next?"

All of the girls looked at me with sparkles in their eyes.

"THE MALL!"

The guys groaned.

"BENKEI!"

I sweat dropped.

* * *

**After a long trip to the mall for the guys ^5:45 still Benkei's POV**

So much clothes. So many shoes. Too much makeup. How do they expect us to carry so many bags especially since Bella went all out? Well at least she said that everyone can get whatever it is that they want. Too bad the girls wanted something from every store. When we went into the perfume store Shantel took up a bottle and smelt it. Since she couldn't decide if it smelled good she asked Demure to try it for her and she nearly choked him to death with the smell. Poor Demure. But that's better than what Bella made Nile do. Every clothing store we went into she made him try on different outfits to see if she liked them. Poor Nile. But Kyoya pal had it the worst. Ohhh Jenny made him try on . . lipstick. **(insert terrified shriek)** He never looked more embarrassed in his life poor Kyoya. I really don't want to see what the girls do next. While walking we passed a river with two boats in them. One of the guys called out to us,

"Hey kids why don't you come take a ride on the gondolas?"

Everyone looked at Bella. She looked back at us and sighed,

"I don't see why not but lets give the guys a break girls."

Finally we get a break from the shopping queens.

**Annie's POV**

When Bella said that the girls should go in a different gondola from the guys I couldn't be happier. Now I could confront her about what I saw her and Nile doing.

"Well since we will be going in different directions we will meet back in this spot in two hours." the man said.

We waved to the boys and then turned in a different direction from them. Once we were out of earshot I popped the question.

"Bella exactly what's going on between you and Nile?"

She looked at me with a smile but her cheeks gave her away.

"Nothing at all."

"Really then why was he feeding you grapes at the zoo then? And you kept blushing every time he said something."

"Why were you watching us so intensely?"

"To see if he was going to make a move." said Shantel

"Not you too Shantel."

"Sorry Bella but all of us want to know what's going on between the two of you."

Ha we had her cornered. There's no way she can get out of this.

"Ok look nothing happened at the zoo we were just talking and he got a little worried that I didn't want to eat lunch since I didn't eat breakfast. So he got a bowl of grapes and fed me when I was talking so I wouldn't notice."

"Is that all?"

"Yes it is."

She looked frustrated now. But I wasn't going to stop yet.

"So what exactly did you two talk about?"

She jumped when I asked the question and she started to blush.

"Nothing that you need to worry about."

"Oh really? Well you need to tell your cheeks that because you're blushing." said Madoka

"If she's blushing then we have to find out what it is that they talked about. So Bella what did you guys talk about?"

"Forget about it I'm not telling you anything."

"Fine then but don't worry I'll give Nile this letter about your feelings towards him."

She raised an eyebrow. Got her!

"What letter?"

"Oh the letter that I so perfectly wrote in your hand writing. It has everything that you want to tell him in it."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh but I would and I did."

"Fine I'll talk. Well he was asking about my stomach and I was like my tummy was ok and he started laughing saying that I said tummy adorable. So I puffed my cheeks but they were a little red but I thought that he wouldn't notice but he did and was asking about which made me blush some more. And he said that I was cute."

Whoa I didn't expect her to tell us everything.

"Are you serious? I was expecting more flirting. What happened to the flirty monster known as Bella?"

"Well I'm sorry I didn't make your dreams come true. But ever since I met Nile I haven't flirted as much so I don't know really."

Wow he really has changed her.

"Well I'm pretty sure that before we go back to Japan you two will be a couple."

* * *

Hey sorry for the long wait But here is the next chapter. Even though its late I just want to wish everyone a merry Christmas and a happy new year.


	5. Evil Shopping Bags

**Ashley's POV**

"Come on guys leave her alone."

Annie turned around,

"What you want us to talk about your crush?"

I looked around nervously.

"What crush? I don't have a crush on Masamune."

All of the girls smirked. Annie started laughing,

"We never said anything about Masamune."

My eyes widened and my cheeks burned. I looked at all of their faces then hung my head in defeat.

"Alright you caught me. But if any of you tell him you will regret it."

Jenny looked at me funny,

"Exactly what are you going to do shrimp?"

"Well…I will…I'll do things to you in your sleep."

Bella laughed,

"Whatever it is you could come up with couldn't hurt a fly."

"Is that so?"

This time everyone answered.

"Yes!"

* * *

**With the boys at the same time. Tsubasa's POV**

"So can you tell us where to go while we're here?"

The man rowing the gondola scrunched up his nose in thought.

"Well you can go to Pisa, the beach, the park, Rome, and many other places."

Well that didn't help much. But at least he gave me some ideas.

"Thanks a lot sir. We appreciate the help."

"It's no problem at all. I love helping people coming to visit."

The rest of the ride was comfortably quite. The buildings by the water looked so grand. It was nice to take a calming ride around the place. I was disappointed to see that we were near the dock. I wanted it to last a bit longer. A little in the distance you could see the girls coming towards us as well. I heard groaning behind me. I looked around to see Benkei with his head down.

"What's wrong Benkei?"

"The girls are back so that means that we have to carry shopping bags again."

"What's wrong with that?"

All eyes were on me now. Gingka was the first to speak.

"Do you see all of the bags they force us to carry around?"

"Well yeah but it's still not that big a deal."

Benkei looked taken aback,

"Really Tsubasa? Have you ever felt one of Bella's shopping bags?"

"Well no I haven't but you make it seem as if they buy the entire store."

Kyoya grunted,

"Between the six of them, they do buy the entire store."

"Oh come on guys it's not so bad. Sure they may like a lot of what they see and buy it but they would never load us down on purpose. I'm pretty sure if they did then it's by accident."

By this time both boats had arrived at the docks and one by one we got off. It was amazing when the bags were put in front of us. I didn't know that even had so many bags. I think I'm starting to regret what I said.

* * *

"Guys I'm sorry. I should have never doubted you. How can a shopping bag be so full?"

Everyone looked ticked off

"We told you!"

* * *

**Madoka's POV**

Well we pretty used up the day and I want to get back to the hotel right now.

"So guys should we go back now or do you want to do something else?"

The boys looked at me hopefully,

"Let's head back!"

"Alright then. We can go back."

We made our way back to the hotel and by the time we got to the lobby it was 6:00. Well I had fun today and I'm pretty sure everyone else did too. We were in the elevator going up to the rooms. When the doors opened we got out and walked to our rooms. The boys put all of our stuff in the living room then collapsed in a pile.

"Oh come on you guys can't be tired already."

"Yes we are. You try carrying seventy-two shopping bags for hours." said Gingka.

"o.O How did we get so many bags?"

"Try asking Bel-Bel." said Yu.

I sweat dropped, "Oh right."

Annie and Ashley came back into the living room with smiles on their faces like they were planning something.

"What are you two planning?"

They looked at each other and their smiles grew.

"**Sleepover!"**

"No!"

I looked back at the pile of boys to see them gone and the front door opened.

"Strange I thought they would have wanted to have a sleepover with us." said Annie.

"Well I guess we have to take it over to their room." said Ashley.

* * *

**Shantel's POV**

We stood outside of the boy's room with pillows and blankets knocking on the door. Demure answered the door.

"We thought we said no to the sleepover." he said.

"You guys did but we said yes so we brought it over to your room."

I pushed him inside and walked in followed by the rest of the girls. On the inside the guys were eating and watching TV.

"Why are you guys so lazy?"

"Why are you in our room in pajamas?" asked Kyoya.

"Well we came over to have a sleepover."

"But we already said no so you can go back to your room." said Masamune.

"Too bad we're already here so good luck trying to get rid of us."

The boys groaned,

"Fine you guys can stay but no girly stuff." said Benkei.

We put our stuff in the corner and sat down in front of the TV with the guys.

"What are you guys watching?"

"We're watching Wild'n Out **(Don't own)**." said Yu.

"Really? Why don't we do something that's not watching TV?"

"Because we don't feel like it." said Gingka.

I got up from the floor and walked up to the couch. I snatched the remote from Kyoya and turned off the TV.

"Come on everyone. This is a sleepover we should be having fun not sitting around watching TV."

"What are you saying?" asked Kyoya.

I walked over to the stereo system and plugged in my phone. The room was filled with Party Rock Anthem. **(Don't own)**

"I'm saying that we should be doing activities instead of sitting on the floor."

"She is right."

"Of course I'm right Demmy. So now who's with us?"

The girls had my back but the guys except Demure were still just staring at me.

"Do it or I'll dye all of your hair in ridiculous colors while you sleep."

Everyone started cheering.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Do you thing we should do one or two?"

I was in the kitchen with Nile baking a cake. I wasn't sure of how much cake we would need since I'm not sure how much cake everyone will eat.

"I think we should do two just in case." said Nile.

"Alright then."

(Time skip to when they're putting o the frosting)

"Ok make sure they get enough frosting each I'm going to start cleaning up."

"Sir yes sir."

I rolled my eyes and punched him in the shoulder.

"Oww." He pouted. It was so cute.

"That did not hurt."

"It did too hurt."

I kissed his shoulder. "Feel better?"

"Actually my cheek hurts too."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Nice try but maybe later."

"I'll hold you to that."

* * *

Alright I am sorry to say that school officially starts for me today so my updates will be very hard to predict. Usually for reasons unknown I am grounded until the summer break so that means no updates until June but if I am not grounded we will se how this works out. But love you all and good luck with school.


End file.
